


reflection

by TimelineGoddess



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, aka xemmy here drops subtle hints that he Had a Thing Going, so im still figuring this stuff out, sorry if he's out of character because i have NOT written like. any kh fanfiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelineGoddess/pseuds/TimelineGoddess
Summary: (Mid-KH2, some time after after the second Demyx battle)Xemnas takes time to think about Demyx.





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Another small quick drabble. quick note, I have some little headcanon where Xemnas has a way to, i guess, keep track of the org members, which basically only knowing if they're alive or not.

As much as there was a part of him that didn't want to admit it, Xemnas was almost certain he knew what the outcome of Demyx's second battle with Sora would be. Yet he still hung on to something kind of like hope, wanting to be surprised. Wanting to hear the sound of his voice complaining about the mission he was given, wanting to at least hear any sort of mission report from him, wanting to see his aquamarine blue eyes- which now that Xemnas thought about it, were probably the brightest eyes in the entire Organization-

_Now is not the time for this._

"What has been done, has been done," Xemnas reminded himself. "There is no use in dwelling further."  
A simple reminder wouldn't stop him, though. That wouldn't stop him from thinking about how he practically sent Demyx to his doom. He knew what he was doing when he assigned the mission.  
_Yet,_ Xemnas thought, _He lasted a lot longer than I originally projected._ Somehow, it turned out that Demyx wasn't actually bad at fighting, he just never really wanted to do it. So he apparently proved to be quite the challenge when up against the keyblade wielder for the second time. So it took a lot longer for Xemnas to "lose track" of Demyx.

At one point he'd almost thought he'd actually come back, but that was an illusion created by false hopes.

Xemnas always though Demyx was somewhat peculiar, when compared to the rest of the Organization. He was much more...

_Animated._ Xemnas decided that was the right word. Of course, it could've easily been acting, or maybe just him clinging on to memories of emotions. Though, Demyx would sometimes go on about how they actually did have hearts, and that saying they didn't was a lie. Maybe the fact that he was so different from all the others in that aspect was what was so charming, from Xemnas' perspective.

Now that Xemnas thought about it, he was feeling... strange. There was something persisting deep within him, something almost like an emotion-

It took a moment for it to set in for Xemnas. It was guilt.  
Guiltiness that he'd sent someone that he would admit to himself he _really cared_ about (as much as a Nobody like Xemnas could care about another) to their doom.

Xemnas stopped that train of thought, however. _It would be foolish to consider that I am feeling an actual emotion,_ he decided. _It seems to be that his arguments have partially changed the way I think._

Xemnas dismissed all thoughts pertaining to Demyx from his head, and stated his reminder to himself once more.

"What has been done, has been done."


End file.
